The Circus Boy
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: King Lavi once heard a beautiful song from a heart stuck in a cold place. He spends his life trying to find him once again but will their social classes keep them apart? Who knows...? P.S this is Laven some TykiXAllen (don't know their ship name) but mostly Laven.
1. His Sad Song

**Lavi's P.O.V**

The fifteen year old me is lost in illusions of grandeur. Colorful nimble acrobats dance across thin rope high above our heads. Clowns with sad faces painted onto their flesh distract wild beasts all the while they make fools out of themselves. The Ringmaster conducts them all with his black sleek whip, so the show doesn't crumble into pieces. With a flick of his whip a lion positions himself to jump through a burning ring of fire. Lenalee grips my sleeve in pure terror for the lion. As he makes his way to the other side with unmeasurable grace everyone claps. Lenalee sighs in relief.

"Lavi, I'm glad you invited me to sneak out with you and all, but I don't like how they're treating the animals. We should leave before the king finds out we left." Gripping my sleeve even harder she pleads with her purple eyes, my resolve weakens a little but I stay strong.

"Damn that old Panda… I don't care what he says about leaving the castle, we are royalty. We deserve a little fun every now and then." Snapping, I glance over at her and quickly regret my words. Her eyes begin to well over with the thought of being in trouble with her brother and the king, my grandfather.

"Fine, we'll leave." Shaking my head, I grab Lenalee around the wrist and push through the crowd of people. She struggles to keep up with my pace, and trips over her feet a couple of times. Muttering a couple 'sorry's' and 'pardon me's' we make our way out into the frosty December air. Looking up at the heavy sky, the gray cloud swirl around within the sky; it looks like it will release snow at any moment. Inhaling deeply we head off to the far side of the fair grounds. The ground squishes under us reluctantly, making it hard to walk.

"Thank you again Lavi, sorry for making you leave early…" Bowing her head she says sorry over and over again, sounding like a broken record. It's kind of annoying, I hate when she does this. Sometimes Lenalee makes me want to slam my head into a wall. Repeatedly. Placing my hand on her shoulder I shake my head.

"No worries, if anything the next ball we plan can have a circus so it's no biggie. Trust me." Giving one of my trademark smiles she nods slightly smiling at her feet. Looking around the lifeless grounds a crowd of children run towards a red tent. Grabbing Lenalee's attention I drag her over to the simple circus tent.

"No Lavi we have to go back to the castle, we're going to get is serious trouble!"

Shaking off the warning and we continue towards the tent, "Come on, let's just check it out! No harm if we are there for only a couple seconds, right?" Stopping outside the tent we hear little children begging someone to play a song, they obviously like.

"Come on!"

"Just this once!"

"We won't ask any more!"

"Pretty please!"

Someone chuckles so softly that it's barely audible. "Shouldn't you guys be helping the Ringmaster with cleaning after the animals?" He warns them.

"We did, we did! We promise!" They say in unison. Lenalee tugs at my sleeve but I stay glued in my spot. I want to hear what he is going to sing…

"Okay just this once, but then you have to work on your chores." The children cheer in triumph. The boy moves over to something and cracks his knuckles. Piano notes float into my ears, leaving a warm feeling within my chest. His voice floats above the notes.

_Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

His voice… it's almost angelic in a way...

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

_Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

At this point I gravitated into the tent but no one is paying attention, to notice me… They are all listening to the song.

_Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kissuwo_

Everyone claps for him as his finger lands on the last note. He smiles and turns to face the crowd, noticing he has more visitors the before. A small smile appears on his pale face. Brushing red hair out of his silver eyes, he ushers the children out of the tent.

"Hi, my name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you both." Speechless at his beautiful appearence, I can only stumble over lost words. Lenalee takes over for me.

"Hi my name is Lenalee Lee, and this idiot is Lavi. Sorry we listened in on your song but it was really beautiful!" Allen blushes so his cheeks are the color of his hair.

"Thanks so much! My adoptive father taught me how to play… Gotta learn how to do something to survive in this business." He smiles again, and my chest tightens. Do I like this boy? No! I like girls, I can't like boys… In my defence he does look girlish…

"How long have you worked in the circus Allen?" Lenalee tries making small talk with the boy.

"Ever since I remember actually, but I'm only twelve. It could be a lot worse though!" Chuckling he pulls his jacket closer to his body.

"You're really young!" Blurting out I cover my mouth. Did I really just say something like that?

"Oh! So you can talk!" Before I can reply some little kid becomes between us, out of

breath from running.

"Allen! Allen! It's Mana, he's worse!" Allen's silver eyes darken and run off without saying another word. We look at each other, obviously confused.

"We should go back Lavi… Before we can get in trouble, remember?" Quickly nodding we run off, but I still look back where that mysterious child went

**Allen's P.O.V**

_Three years later~_

Why? Why am I still with this horrible circus? Ever since Mana died three years ago there is no point to stay here, but I'm still here. Maybe it's the threats, or the fact Mana stayed when we should've left. Today… Today it's paying off. We are performing for the Prince's coronation, which is oh so important in this point of time. The current king is becoming too old to carry out his duties but truth be told I could care less… At least we are performing somewhere warmer than outside in the freezing rain/snow. Arriving at the gigantic wooden gates, soldiers walk over with the air of arrogance around them. Acting entitled to anything and everything.

"Reason of being at the castle?" Hands on their swords ready to swing at any moment, the Ringmaster tries to explain.

"I am Ringmaster Tyki, we are performing for the Prince today, you should've been informed." He sounded so smug… So egotistical; I want to smack that off his face. Knock him down a few pegs possibly.

"Oh yes, the_ performing circus_." The soldier sounded so disgusted with him. "I don't know why Prince Lavi wanted you people here." He spat on the ground as he cursed us; he motioned to open the gate. The soldiers draw their swords to scare us a little. Worried and quickly gathering the children and guard them, I may not be a soldier but I can hold my own in a fight. As we pass they growl at the children and I eyed them suspiciously.

"Allen I'm scared…" Katy, a little blond, whispers into my ear. Stroking her hair I reassure her.

"It's okay I won't let them hurt you…" Picking her up into my arms we quickly pick up the pace. Safely making our way through the gates I hear an old man's voice up ahead, but unable to can see anything in front of me. Whispering at the other clowns, I figure out what is happening. Some old man came to "greet" us and told us to leave immediately. With Katy still in my arms, I quickly push through the crowd trying to see what's happening.

"Grandfather please!" That voice… I've heard that voice before. My hopes begin to rise, maybe it's that boy… From the day he died. "Stop this nonsense, I invited them here. Let them prepare, yes?" Bright red hair… similar to what mine used to be, until it turned white that is…

"You idiot Prince! Did I not teach you anything about these kind of people. All stealers and cheaters… All of this just for a boy, ridiculous…"

"Grandfather enough!" He turns to us. "Please I've prepared an area for which you can get ready in. Follow me please." I've seen him before! Pushing others out of the way, I reach the front so I can talk to the Prince.

"Umm excuse me, have we met before?" The Prince glances in my direction but the Ringmaster yells at me.

"Allen! Return to the back where you belong!"

"Wait, wait!" The Prince turns and looks at me. "Allen Walker? We've met before, once. I heard you sing it was quite beautiful as I recall." He sounds so official it scares me.

"Oh yes, with that Chinese girl right? I remember that night very clearly… That was the last time I sung." Katy squirms in my arms wishing to be free from my grip.

"Allen your voice is so pretty… I miss it…" This makes my cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"I do have to say Allen, you look very different from when I saw you last."

"Yes… my hair turned white because of what happened to my father. Shock you know… Well my face" Tracing the outline of my scar. "I was-"

"Allen, don't you think you should be getting back to the children?" The Ringmaster sneers. My eyes widen and quickly nod remembering what happened last time.

"Let's go Katy…"

"It was nice seeing you Allen, I hope to see you perform!" Lavi waves concerned, but I head back. Maybe I will perform… Just maybe…

**(A/N) Hello peoples, my new story. What do you think? Should I continue it? Yes I know I know have other stories to work on but I want to see how this story goes, ****curiosity killed the cat remember? Huehuehue anyways~ Review please! I'll respond to them, also if you have any questions for me... well ask them... yep SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER POSSIBLY?**


	2. His Broken Glass

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter but I DON'T OWN -Man although I wish I did, there would be so much Laven...**

**Allen's P.O.V**

"Tyki? May I talk to you?" My voice shakes as I approach the Ringmaster. He places a top hat onto his thick black hair and nods. "S-So I was wondering if I could possibly perform tonight?" Smirking, he grabs my wrist and yanks me forward so his body his pressing against mine. Hot breath brushes against my neck, and his hands roam my lower back.

"You know your voice is only for me…" Tyki's lips crush against mine but I push him away.

"No! I hate this, please just leave me alone. I just want to sing again..." My eyes water; quickly wrapping my arms around my chest and hug myself. My knees slightly weaken from under his gaze.

"I can't leave you alone, I promised your "father" that I would keep you alive… What would he say if he saw you leave this troupe? Hmm?" He backs me into a corner and places his hands on my shoulders.

"He would damn well be proud of me actually. To get away from the hell that has been my life these past three years." My voice begins to raise and people around us begin to look our way. One of the acrobats that happens to really hate Tyki speaks up for me.

"Yo, Tyki! Leave Allen, he's obviously not interested. Pick on someone else. Seriously this act is starting to get boring." She walks over with some rope in her hands; twirling her blonde hair she quickly pushes Tyki off of me and tells me to help with her make-up. Nodding we walk over to her mirror and grabbing some eyeliner and eye shadow, I begin working my magic.

"Seriously Allen you need to hang out with better people, he's no good for you."

"Thank you Betty I know. Don't squeeze your eyes, I don't know where else to go though." Gently smearing the purple eye shadow and quickly applying the eyeliner.

"You could work in make-up, or playing piano in bars and stuff like that."

"Hahaha maybe, but I'm only fifteen. No one would let me into their bar."

"You are cute, maybe if you are lucky…" Betty cackles, and opens her eyes. "See ya Allen, stay out of trouble." As she waves I head over to where the children are playing. Sitting on the floor, children rush past me and climb all over my back. After someone tackles me onto the floor, we begin to have a tickle war.

"Come here you!" All the children decide to dog pile me at once, pinning me onto the floor. Struggling and kicking I try to break free from the kids but I couldn't. I ended up laughing so hard that my face became red. Abruptly everyone became silent besides me and the children. Tears run down my cheeks, and my jaws began to hurt.

"Allen! It's showtime!"

**Lavi's P.O.V**

"Komui, do I really have to do this? I mean shouldn't you be the next in line?" Straightening my golden crown that sits daintily on my flaming red hair; walking down the hallway that leads to the posh dining hall that only the grandest of nobles can enter in this palace. My cloak flutters around behind me and I walk briskly down the hall, slightly irritated around everything that is happening around me. First becoming King, now Allen. Can you smell the issues that might arise from this? Ever since that day… Ahh, my chest feels tight just thinking about it.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be nothing but the royal adviser, and sir I _advise_ that you hurry to your own coronation after party." He pushes up his glasses with his pen, making him look strict and intelligent all at the same time.

"What about Lenalee? Can't she become Queen or something?" Turning the corner servants scurry all around but stop and bow when I pass by. Annoying, note to self fix that bit.

"She is meant to take my place if I die… But I wouldn't want to leave my little Lenalee all by herself! Especially with you!" Komui gives me the death glare and I raise my hands in surrender.

"Komui please!" Leaning in closer to make sure no one hears, I whisper, "You know I'm gay…"

"Oh yea I forgot about that." He laughs loudly, and walks off in front of me. "Oh yes Lavi another question, why did you get a circus of all things?'

"Ummm, there was a certain person I wanted to see again, and he's here. Who would believe, in all the world…" Smiling to myself like an idiot we enter the golden ballroom. A crystal chandelier hangs low from the ceiling. A long table with endless amounts of alcohol lays in the very middle of the room. Guests mingle with each other next to leather couches; the musicians lay of to one corner of the room. My shoes clack on the newly polished floors and the heralds begin to blare their horns.

"Now entering King Lavi!" Everyone inclines their heads but I quickly nod to get this over with.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm glad that I can now become the peoples king. I remember as a child I would always play pretend and fix everything within the kingdom and that is what I promise to do with this kingdom. I want everyone to be happy and to be able to live out their lives peacefully." I pause and everyone claps estacticly for me. Smiling to myself, _ I knew that child part would get them_. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen… I would like to present the entertainment for this evening..." Gesturing to the doors, acrobats burst through the doors, dancing with swirls of purple surrounding them. Dancing gracefully in between people, the music changes,and the band has been kicked off their instruments by little children! Allen smiles beautifully as he plucks the piano keys like strings.

My heart is set off aflutter, he's playing… he's actually playing. The next round of performers bursts through the doors but I don't pay attention. Focusing on Allen, I begun to study every detail of him. His round shoulders, his delicate gloved fingers, or maybe it's the way tucks his hair behind his ear when he plays. Mesmerized by his pure beauty alone I'm not aware when the show ends, what ticks me off is when Allen stands up quickly and apologizes to the band for taking their instruments but they don't care. It was one hell of a show! People gather into groups and begin gossiping once more, and everything returns to normal.

A loud crash is heard from the other side of the room.

**Allen's P.O.V**

Glass everywhere, laying all over the noble's feet and tiny shards in bodies. Dripping wet with the champagne that was happened to be spilled on me during the whole incident. What happened was Katy was so happy about the performance; when she was talking to me,she was so absorbed with our conversation that she bumped into some lady and made her drop her glass.

"How… dare you! You got champagne on my brand new dress!" She swats her hands around as if that would get rid of the alcohol. Horribly worried about Katy I do a quick inspection, only to find glass embedded into her hand. Blood slowly trickles out and I start to panic, we need to take out the glass but need something to stop the bleeding.

"Betty I need your scarf!" Yelling out she quickly comes over with scarf in hand. Turning to Katy I talk to her calmly. "Okay I need you to be a big girl, I'm going to take this glass out but its going to hurt okay? Be brave, and if you are I'll sing okay?" The little blond nods slowly. Biting on the inside part of my cheek I yank out the glass and quickly wrap it in the scarf. Katy cries, how can she not? That tiny shard of glass, somehow made it into her hand…

"Take her to the room, but don't let her sleep." After instructing Betty she rushes off with the little girl cradled in her arms. Sighing I turn to the lady, who has been fuming this entire time.

"That… that… thing! Ruined everything, she will pay for everything she ruined!"

"Ma'am as you can see right now, she is injured and can't do anything. It was an

accident, and I apologize for her is there anything I can possible do?" Charm her… its your only way out of this mess…

"No!" Slamming her foot down glass flies everywhere, a small chunk lands on my foot making me flinch but not lose my composer. Opening my mouth to speak but she smacks me, right across my cheek. I can already feel it burning.

"How dare you try to fix this mess! It's distasteful I have to talk to a _bottom feeder_ like you!" The crowd that we drew begins to laugh, but I keep my mouth shut it will do no good. Suddenly everyone stops laughing, just like a switch.

"What is going on here?" His voice, the Prince, no King I remind myself.

"Your Majesty! This boy, spilled champagne on me and broke the glass in a fit of rage!" The noble spews out lies. Lavi laughs, smiling he looks over at me.

"Want to tell me what really happened Allen?"

"Your Majesty… One of the children I help take care of bumped into this lady and

accidentally broke the glass, but some glass got into her hand and now she's resting. She's always been fragile really… So I took the blame, but this lady smacked me and called me a bottom feeder…" Somehow I manage to squeak out what actually happened. Lavi nods and rubs his firm chin.

"Well… Let's put this behind us shall we?" Everyone is speechless… Did he just practically side with a commoner? "Allen I'll walk you back, I see you have glass in your foot and soaking in alcohol." He laughs, and it brightens up the whole room. My stomach decides to do somersaults.

"Ummm sure…" What in the world am I agreeing to?

**(A/N) Soooo I'll continue this story, I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday and if I don't post one Wednesday look forward to in later in on the week. Plus now there is fried rice on my laptop, hahahaha. Well... I'll work on some more chapter in a couple soooo I'LL SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER **


	3. His Piano Ornament

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID WHY WORLD WHY? THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO STARGUARD147 HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER. HAVE SOME LAVEN FOR YOUR TROUBLES! **

**Lavi's P.O.V**

My brow furrows as I think of what I want to say to him. What can I say? _I heard you sing once and now I'm desperately in love with you_. No, no that's crazy he wouldn't believe me in a thousand years! Shaking my head, words bounce around in my head begging to be spoken but nothing comes when trying to speak. My mouth only grows more dry. Slapping my hand to my forehead I yell at myself internally. _You idiot! The master of flirting with every girl that walks across your path can't say one word… Impressive…_

"Your Majesty! Are you okay?" His silver orbs filled with worry glance over to my direction, almost like he's afraid to talk to me.

"Please don't call me that…"

"Well what do you want me to call you? You are a king after all…"

"Well I never wanted this stupid job! Call me Lavi, please." My cheeks burn. Why did I yell at him, am I stupid or something? My stomach twists into a knot and bile burns the back of my throat. _Don't throw up on Allen, don't throw up on Allen…_

"Well Lavi are you okay? You look like you are going to be sick. Too much food?" He touches my shoulder and my body burns all over. Squirming out of his reach I fall flat on the floor, with Allen leaning over me with his hands on his knees.

"Are you having fun down there?" He giggled, yes a teenaged boy giggled and it was pretty damn cute too.

"Yea, because I totally fell on purpose…" My ears begin to burn as I take Allen's hand and quickly jump upwards. Wiping dust off my coat we continue forwards.

"Oh really? It looked like you took a swan dive as soon as I touched your shoulder. Is there something you needed to tell me Lavi? If not…"

"There is but it's…"

"It's what? Don't you lose your words on me again." Allen teases me and smiles brightly. God he really is beautiful isn't he?

"Allen I really l-" A child comes running down the hall covered in blood.

"Nee-san! Katy she's still bleeding! She won't stop bleeding..." Allen quickly turns and bows towards me and runs away with the child. I can't take him away from them… They need him more than I ever will. My last chance, and there is goes. Slipping through my fingers like smoke. No! I can't let this chance die in vain, looks like I'm gambling everything on this. Sprinting down the hall I reach the room where everyone is in a frenzy, maybe all this chaos can help the child? Looking around for Allen I see him kneeling on his knees with two giant hands encircling one little one. Not thinking I run over and look at the pale girl.

"I don't understand… It was just a small cut…" Allen's eyes look lost within her tiny weak ones that are dropping in exhaustion.

"Allen I can save her, if you move away. I know what to do." He nods weakly and moves away to stand behind me. "Someone get me a wet cloth, needle and thread, don't forget to sterilize them!" That once panicked chaos turns into an orderly mess, if that makes any sense.

"How do we sterilize a needle and thread?" Someone calls out from the crowd behind me.

"Boil them! Hurry we don't have much time!" Placing the damp cloth on her forehead I begin to feel her pulse. It's weakening by the minute… Someone thrusts the needle into my hand with the thread already strung. Her eyes open and she begins to mouth Allen's name. Quickly kneeling on her side he leans down and listens, and begins to laugh.

"Yes it is the King, although just call him Lavi. Strange fellow isn't he?" He laughs softly. Slowing my breathing I begin to sew her hand back together, making the stitches perfect and even. I've already done this many times before there's no way I can possibly mess up. The little blond speaks again and Allen frowns but quickly hides it behind a smile.

"What do you want me to sing Katy?" She whispers into his ear again and he frowns again this time permanent. "You know that's a demented nursery rhyme right?" She nods but smiles weakly.

"I want… to hear it… from you… nee-san…" Her eyes droop again and I cut the excess thread and clean the blood from her hand. She should be fine really, just extremely tired.

"Fine… if you say so…"

_Half a pound of tuppenny rice,_

_Half a pound of treacle._

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! goes the weasel_

The children begin to gather around as he sings the nursery rhyme, amazed. Some children have tears in their eyes.

_Every night when I get home_

_The monkey's on the table,_

_Take a stick and knock it off,_

_Pop! goes the weasel._

I finish wrapping gauze in the child's hand and pull Allen to the side. "She's going to be fine, just a little tired that's all." Smiling I take his hands into mine, in a non-romantic gesture.

"Thank you so much Lavi! Please tell me what can I do to repay you?" He grasps my arms almost looking for a way at redemption.

"You don't need to do anything Allen, seriously it's fine."  
"Please! I don't like to own debts let me repay you!" He pleads with me. His silver orbs begin to water over. _Think wise boy think! You can get him to stay here with you! Play it cool you don't want him to find out do you?_

"There is one thing…"

"What? I'll do anything!"

"Stay here, and sing for me." He obviously looks confused. "I want you to stay here at the castle and sing for me. Like for parties and such. Entertainment, no biggie right?"

"You want me to leave this circus?" People around us are starting to look with curious eyes. Sighing I pull Allen out into the hall.

"Allen it's a once in a lifetime chance, you can't say no." Grabbing his hands I lace my fingers between his, hoping this will convince him a little more. His pale skin turns a dark shade of cherry red, and god damn it is amazingly cute.

"Let me think, just for a bit… I need to think…"

"Okay… I'll go get some medicine for her, it should take about an hour. Is that enough time for you?" He nods and I take my hands away, I quickly walk past people to get that medicine. Please say yes Allen.

**Allen's P.O.V**

He wants me to sing to him? Why? I'm virtually useless, all I'm good for is singing… _And that's what he wants from you Allen…Use that to your advantage._ Rubbing my temples, I kneel down next to a pale Katy. Taking her hand into mine, I raise it to my lips. _What would the children do if I leave?_ It sounds selfish, but this decision is for me other people can't weigh on my head.

"So Allen are you going to take his offer or what? You guys seemed pretty friendly…" Betty walks up behind me and whispers the last part into my ear. Heat rushes up onto my cheeks and I feel dizzy.

"We only just met… I might take it. Would you watch over them if I leave?"

"Of course! Also I might want to clue you in on this because ya' know you are pretty oblivious sometimes but," She leans in so nobody can listen in. "I think the King likes you so watch your back." Pulling away she winks at me and struts off to her mirror. My whole face is burning, the king likes me? Slightly doubting Betty's words, I begin to panic. Is that why he chose me as his 'singer?' To use me to his advantage? Well that is basically what's going on here but more brutal. Shaking my head I pack all my sheet music into my ragged backpack. As soon as Frank Bridge's _The Sea_ is in the backpack, someone's hands circle around my waist and rip me away. Sheet music flies everywhere.

"Who said you can leave?"Trying to squirm out of his arms, Tyki's grip tightens to the point where I might have bruises.

"I did, I don't need your permission to do anything anymore!" The room grows silent, I've never stood up for myself, especially when it came to Tyki.

"How… dare… you…"

"You can't rule me anymore Tyki, I'm not the doll I used to be." Lavi runs into the room at the exact moment Tyki's hand reaches my face. Everyone gasps, tears gather at the corner of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Lavi rushes over and pushes Tyki away from me.

"What is going on here!" He yells but I touch his arm softly, turning his body so its slightly against mine. On my tiptoes I reach up to his ear with my lips. My lips gently brush against his skin as I whisper him my answer. The red head smiles a mile wide, he is proud. He made me his… All I am is a glorified piano ornament, nothing more, nothing less.

**(A/N) WARNING THIS WILL BE A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! BUT INTERESTING I PROMISE! Okay so I'm really bored and I thought to update the next chapter:/. BUT soo I stayed home today, no its not because I am sick, or the fact that I'm way too lazy to even go to school. NO! I _actually _wanted to go to school today. What 15 year old high-school'er would say that? What happened was there was a Facebook rumor going around that someone was planning a shooting at my school. Yea... Last year some idiots came to school with FAKE guns thinking _this is going to be sooooooo funny._ There was a lockdown for about 4 hours, on the last day of school. Stupid idiots... So yep there was 4 police cars in the front and rumors (don't know if this is true) that SWAT was at my school too. *Shakes head and throws up arms* ITS RIDICULOUS!**

** See this is coming from a person that has a lot of shootings in my state. Know what, I live in Colorado in da USA sooo last year theater shooting, yea my sister was going to _that_ theater to see _that _movie but luckily she was running late. I was so freaking worried because I was halfway across the country and my sister wasn't answering me. UGH! But if you guys were wondering the source wasn't credible and so far no shooting has happened. Lesson of the day DON'T DO DRUGS! OR GIVE INTO STUPIDITY! Well I'll see ya next chapter if I don't kill any stupid people by then. BYE! To make up for this long note I SHALL TELL A JOKE!**

**Knock knock**

***Silence***

**Knock knock**

***More silence* **

**Well I didn't want to talk to you anyways...**


	4. His Scars

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SOOOO MUCH LAVEN! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THOSE WITH FINALS! YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

**Lavi's P.O.V**

We walk down the hallway, Allen stays one step behind worried that he might offend me, because you know titles and all that nonsense. His down leather bag drags slightly behind him, making a weird scraping noise. The silence starts to drive me mad, I have to ask what's the relationship between Tyki and Allen. Ah, to hell with it.

"Sooo… Allen what was all that about? Why did he slap you?" Allen gently touches his cheek probably remembering the argument. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil, who does that man think he is to treat people like dirt?

"Well its hard to explain actually…" He tugs at his dirty white gloves and begins to look at his feet obviously uncomfortable.

"Try me, I'm quite smart actually." Tapping my knuckles on my forehead gently he smiles a little.

"I wasn't saying you weren't, but I guess I'll explain. My father died three years ago, I can't remember if I told you or not. It's a close kept secret, really. Tyki took the situation to his advantage, he did things to me, and he made me do things to him. Luckily it was nothing too serious. Nothing to look back on a regret deeply." His glossy silver eyes dull at the recollection of the horrendous memories.

"What did he do to you Allen?" The musician waves his hand almost as if he dismissing me. Sighing in defeat we begin to walk down the endless hallway in awkward silence. Servants pass us and bow but glare at Allen with eyes of envy. What children... Nearing his room I grab the keys from my pocket, insert and twist the key until I hear a 'clanking' noise. Pushing the door open walls of white greet us, our shoes click on the tile glossy white tile floor. Black sheets drape over his bed, and a grand piano hides in the corner like its playing hide-and-seek. Looking over at Allen it looks like he caught his breath and couldn't breathe. Chuckling a little I lean over and whisper into his ear.

"You should breathe…" He quickly inhales and looks at me teary eyes. "It's okay Allen you don't have to cry."

"But I've never had one before, it's beautiful…" Drifting over to the piano his fingers drag across the ivory keys, making a pleasant noise.

"Well I bet you want to get some sleep, I'll leave you to it." As I turn around he grabs my sleeve rather desperately, his eyes beg for me not to leave.

"I thought you wanted to see what Tyki did to me… I've never shown anyone before…" Nodding he begins to dispose of his blue checkered jacket and blood-red scarf. His now pink stained linen shirt is now exposed and his hands tremble upwards to his buttons. As Allen's fingers fumble with the tiny pieces of plastic, my cheeks flush and I turn around.

"That's kind of indecent Allen, why are you taking off your shirt in front of me?" My voice sounds hurried and higher.

"Calm down, it's not like you've never seen another man without his shirt besides I need to take off my shirt to show you." Turning his back to me his pinkish shirt cascades down his back revealing a red swollen arm and red lashes running across his milky white back.

"Relax about my arm, it was a birth defect, it's the lashes I wanted to show you…"

Moving closer to him, my fingers gently slide across the scars making him shiver. I stare at his arm also thinking of how he could play piano like this. It must be painful…

"What happened?" My fingers still trace the scars as if I continue doing this maybe, just maybe, they can disappear.

"I didn't sing." After that he pulled up his shirt and refused to say anything. We gave parting words, but that one sentence began to fester on my mind. Why didn't he sing?

**Allen's P.O.V**

_His wolfish grin greets me as I enter the tent, everything thing seems darker than usual. I stay quiet, unable to speak since his death. My precious father, dead. With nothing left except a couple broken hearts and me._

_"Allen, it's terrible what happened to Mana I'll admit but you need to be singing, or else we'll start losing more money than usual." Tyki moves over to me, he places his arm around my shoulder. I shiver at his slimy grip, but refuse to speak._

_"Allen~ Speak darling." Placing the tip of his fingers on my lips I still say nothing. I don't even attempt to move his hand although he is making me cringe inside. After poking and prodding me for about five minutes he growls and walks off to a dark black box. Returning with a knife and whip, he stretches out the whip to its full length._

_"Shall we try this again Allen? Will you sing for me and for the sake of this circus?" Having the whip in his one hand and the knife in the other, he brings the knife to his mouth and licks it, deranged like._

_"I refuse to sing for you again, never again. I made a promise to him! I refuse to work for you ever again!" My voice cracks under the pressure and shakes._  
_"Well that's too bad..." Chuckling he sticks the whip in his back pocket and brings the knife to meet my face. The sharp side twists to leave a long thin mark trailing down the left side of my face. Refusing to cry out, he begins to carve into my face. My vision fades to black but quickly comes back with Tyki leaning over me._

_"Now you are mine…" His impish grin was the last thing I saw that night. All that was were various sensations, pain, pleasure, and fear._

* * *

A knock at the door wakes me for my nightmares. Panting and profusely sweat I swipe the covers to the side. Tripping over my own feet I reach the door and yank it open. A tall Asian man with glasses and a beret sitting on top of his head. With a clipboard in his hands he pushes his glasses up with his pencil. Someone else stands behind him, a small Asian girl with long black hair reaching to her sides. That's the girl who was with Lavi at the circus.

"Allen Walker? May we enter?"

"Umm sure, what seems to be the problem, or am I in trouble?" Leading them in they sit on the piano bench and bed. As I turn to close the door the one called Lenalee, I believe, gasps.

"Allen what happened to your back?" My eyes widen and I look down. I don't have a shirt on.

"Oh I apologize, it's what happens when you work in the entertainment business." Chuckling I grab my soiled shirt and slip into it, but leave it open.

"Yes," The man pushes up his glasses again. "I apologize for not introducing myself but I am Komui and this is Lenalee, my sister. You see we are the king's advisers and we would like to ask you a couple of questions. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course I don't see the problem with that!" Smiling they look at each other worried.

"Umm Allen you used to sing right?" Lenalee asks.

"I used to, but I haven't really been doing much of that lately."

"Why is that?" Komui asks intrigued.

"Umm, well my adoptive father died sometime ago. Since then I haven't been able to sing only for a few exceptions."

"Such as?"

"Children. I used to take care of the children at the circus. No big deal."

"Hmm, Allen are you the one Lavi likes?" Komui asks bluntly. My cheeks begin to burn and I put my hands on the blush to hide it.

"I'm n-not sure. Some people h-have pointed it out t-to me…" I sputter, and Lenalee swoons over me.

"Brother he's so cute!" he walks over and hugs me and whispers into my ear. "Do you like him too? You might be the one for him." As she pulls back she looks into my eyes and I nod. She grins and looks over to her brother. "Let us talk for a bit 'kay?"

"My precious Lenalee! I'll do whatever you say!" He skips out of the room too happily.

"So Allen… I have to ask, why did he choose you? As an entertainer I mean."

"I don't know, it must have something to deal with the song three years ago. Possibly?" She giggles remembering that day.

"That day was wonderful, we snuck out just to see the circus and we didn't get punished."

"I guess we both had different types of days… That was the worst day in my life. My father died, my hair turned completely white, and that stupid Ringmaster started using me."

"Oh Allen, I think I know why Lavi likes you. He likes the broken ones, that's not an insult I swear but he likes to fix them and make them his own. I like you Allen, I really do but Lavi is a playboy. Once he fixes someone he throws them away. I've always tried to convince him, but he always says 'they weren't like him.' Is he talking about you Allen?"

"I don't know, maybe? What should I do? I like him I really do, whenever I'm around him my chest feels tight, and my stomach aches. Just thinking about him makes everything go out of control. It's the first time I felt like this." Placing my hands on my head I fall over on the bed, Lenalee's hand starts to rub my back and I flinch.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that. Allen please watch your back, Lavi will hurt you. Please please please, tread lightly." She pats my head and walks out of the room leaving me to wonder in my own little world.

**(A/N) I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! I have finals this week but I UPDATED ON TIME BOOYAH! But soon its winter break, and then I can party (not really I'll be writing, but that's a party too right?) SO I want to get everyone involved so if you want anything special in this fan fiction let me know! Maybe I'll write it? nah I'll probably write it. But any who onto the special mentions!**

**FOR REVIEWING! **

**Klang, greenwings33, and Ravensoul1999 YOU PEOPLE ROCK! AND MAKE MY LIFE GO AROUND! WEEE!**

**FOR FAVORITES**

**A broken shadow, AllenMoyashiWalker, CsillaDream, KnB fan, Ravensoul1999, The Weirdo In The Corner (YOUR USERNAME IS FREAKING AWESOME), VeridianSoul, ben4kevin, cielx12, greenwings33,topdog12,Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad YA'LL ARE AWESOME TOO!**

**FOR FOLLOWS!**

**Okay there's a lot of you... soo I'll just say WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU PEOPLE ARE MY BOOKSTORE! (which is good) Anyways I'll see you next chapter! BYE **


	5. His Love Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN SADLY ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED YA'LL ARE AWESOME!**

**Allen's P.O.V**

A month has passed since I've become the king's entertainer, and all I've done is avoid the king nonstop. Maybe it's out of fear that I might actually like him and every time I'm near him I feel like a different person. The one time I actually played for him personally, I was so nervous I fainted halfway through the song. In my defense Lavi was leaning so close to me that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He probably did it on purpose too…

My hands slam on the piano keys and I slowly recollect that I was playing a song. Rubbing my temples someone knocks on my door. Opening I notice it's the king's messenger really out of breathe. As he pants, he places his hands on his knees and tries to breath normally.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" His eyes brighten at the offer but declines. Chuckling I grab the nears glass and fill it with water. As I hand it to him he drinks greedily. He hands an open glass back to me.

"Thank you sir, The kings wishes to see you in his personal study. Shall I lead you there?"

"Sure did he say why possibly?" As we walk down the hall he shakes his head and informs me that the king has acted strangely lately. Sighing I mentally prepare myself. Just face it Allen, you're going back to the circus. As we reach the study the boy knocks on the door and we enter. Bookshelves reach for the ceiling, and a sleek wooden desk sits in the middle of it all. Then there's Lavi sitting on top of the desk swinging his legs back and forth like a little child. The redhead smiles widely, and my heart begins to pound.

"Are you even allowed to sit on a desk like that?" He laughs and hops down.

"Probably not, but rules were made to be broken, don't you think?" This time it's me that laughs. Quickly covering my mouth Lavi move so he is standing right in front of me. "Are you mad at me Allen?"

"Of course not Your Majesty! Why would I be?" Lavi grabs my hand in his, I try to take mine away from him but all he does is pull me closer.

"Well for starters, you want to be as far away from me as possible. For another you haven't sung for me yet but that's why you're here isn't it? Why is that?" His voice begins to sound crueler with each word coming out of his mouth, eventually it's all poison. Struggling from under his grip my chest begins to beat faster.

"How can I know if you're worth singing for! I was told not to sing for people I don't care about, only the people I like or who are worthy!" Shouting at him, he let's go of my hands and steps backwards like I shot him in the chest.

"You don't like me? I've been nothing but nice."

"I don't want to be treated like an object Your Majesty, people aren't meant to be treated like that." My head is swimming, and my fingers feel numb. Clouds of black swim through my vision.

"Your Majesty, I don't feel too good." My knees give out beneath me and I collapse forward. Lavi swiftly catches me in his arms. So strong… He shifts me around so he is carrying me bridal-style towards the couch. He's so warm… my head sinks down so I hear his heart beating fast pace, like it might beat out of his chest any moment now. Raising my hand to his chest, I mumble nonsense words into his chest.

"So warm… loud… beating fast… nervous perhaps?" The last thing I remember is Lavi's finger gently brushing his fingertips along my eyelids making them shut, and a slight pressure against my lips. Then everything turned into inky darkness.

* * *

Strong arms encircle me, pinning me down towards something warm. A steady rhythmic beating fills my ear, enticing me to sleep longer. My eyes flutter open and show a peacefully sleeping Lavi under me. I can feel my cheeks burning, but he looks so cute… His fiery red hair stuck out at all sides, and his eyepatch is slightly misplaced. Carefully removing my arm from his grip, so I don't wake him, I reach out my hand for his face. Just barely before the tip of my finger reaches his nose somebody knocks on the door. Quickly thinking, I fall back down and pretend to be sleeping.

"Your Majesty, are you in there?" Komui's voice filters in through the door. Crap, crap, crap what do I do?!

"We're coming in!" The door opens and slams shut, Lavi stirs under me. Through the cracks in his eyes, I see his are slightly open and he has a slight blush on his cheeks. Footsteps ring throughout the room, and stop in front of the couch we are laying on.

"YOUR MAJESTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Komui shrieks at Lavi

"Shush! He fainted, and I guess I fell asleep too." He chuckles.

"This is so indecent! Sleeping with another person especially a male!"

"Brother! That's rude, you know how Lavi is. Is Allen okay, you mentioned he fainted…?" Lenalee says after she punches her brother in the arm.

"Yea I think so, I'll just take him to his room, no big deal." Lavi shifts around and I am slowly lifted into the air.

"Make sure this will never happen again! You have a reputation to protect, you can't be seen sleeping with servants!"

"But Brother, I think it's kind of cute. I mean its obvious they like each other…" After that remark Lavi quickly ran out of the room saving both of us. I quickly fell asleep again to swaying back and forth and Lavi's warmth.

* * *

"Would I be able to talk to you?" Lavi holds out his hand, gladly taking it from where I was sitting on the piano bench in the main dining hall. He pulls me up with such strength, that I bounce a little. Lavi grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room. Silence seeps into the air around us and he leads me out of the castle. We enter an extravagant garden with hedges taller than both me and Lavi combined. Sweet smelling flowers liter around the walkway. Lavi leads me to a water fountain that has two cupids dancing around with their bows pointed out ready to shoot the next loving couple that enters their gaze.

"Umm, Your Majesty why are we here? I'm supposed to be working on the piece for the ball this weekend."

"Really? It didn't look like you were busy staring off into space in all…" He pulls me

down to a bench, Lavi takes his hands into mine. "Allen…"

"Lavi I'm confused… Why are we here alone? Shouldn't there be guard with you at all times?" Oh god, what is happening. My chest feels so tight and I feel like I'm about to puke.

"Let me explain… Ever since that day, I couldn't get you out of my head… I even went searching for you which didn't go well with my grandfather. Then when I hired you all Hell broke loose basically. Well for my advisers that is..."

"I-I don't understand Lavi… What are you trying to say." Tears collect on the end of my lashes, making everything blurry. "I'm nothing but a piano ornament, why… why?" The tears are freely falling at this point.

"Allen I love you! Whenever I'm around you I feel different, my chest hurts and my stomach feels like it's in knots. I never want to leave you Allen, why can't I stay by your side?"

"How do I know you won't be like the other people who leave me all the time?" Lavi leans in closer and presses his lips gently against mine, a slow burning sensation radiates throughout my body. Tears slip down in between our kiss making it wet and slippery. As we pull away, Lavi pulls me into a tight hug.

"Is that proof enough?" Nodding my head I whisper into his shoulder.

"I think I love you too…"

**(A/N) Hi everyone! I'm updating tonight because I won't update Wednesday because it's Christmas and I think I won't have time to update that night. SO first things first, MY CAT IS AN ATTENTION WHORE! Yes I used whore, it's because she is one. So I'm typing and I hear her meowing and I think oh she'll go away.. NO SHE RAMS HER ENTIRE BODY INTO THE DOOR! Ridiculous... Second thing, is I want a better way to communicate with you guys besides just reviews. ANY SUGGESTIONS? And thirdly, Poker Pair? Makes sense... Anywho, I'll update normally next week. Let me know and give me suggestions for the story. OH YEA I didn't want this to be extreme fluff, I wanted an actually story line ya know? I mean I was thinking of writing a lemon scene in the future but not entirely sure about it. Let me know about that too! And maybe if everyone wants it I'll make now this is good bye. BYEEEEEEE**

**Recommended songs to check out~~~~~~~~~**

**Five For Fighting- 100 Years **

**Funkest- Shine **

**Death Cab for Cutie- I Will Follow You Into The Dark **


	6. His Sheet Music

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN D. GRAY-MAN ALSO LIME AHEAD! **

**Lavi's P.O.V**

Papers liter around my desk, rubbing my temples I lean back in my chair. When will this endless torture end? All I want to do is cuddle with Allen. Then again we've only been 'dating' for like a week but we were too busy for each other. He's playing all the time preparing for the "engagement" party that Komui is throwing for me. It's not what you think trust me on that one, it's similar to blind dating but kind of royalty. No one knows who is who, it's like a masquerade, and countless hookups later BOOM! Lifelong partner! Groaning someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" My hands rest over my eyes and the door opens and silently closes. Soft footsteps walk up to me. The person pokes my hands cautiously and steps away.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" Allen's voice sounds worried. Ahhh~ Perfect timing, I needed to get my mind off of this pointless paperwork. His eyes sparkle in the candlelight and his pale cheeks have a slight blush on them.

"Just fine, now that you're here." I pull him down so he's sitting on my lap and squirms but I hold him down.

"Your Majesty! You can't be doing this!" He squeaks and turns red.

"Why not we are dating after all…" My hair falls to the side as I tilt my head towards

Allen, planning my attack. Allen opens his mouth but doesn't answer, he clutches papers against his chest. Curious I grab the papers to see sheet music.

"What are these?"

"I wanted you to approve of my music choice for Saturday." Looking at the songs I nod approving them but one of them stands out to me.

"Which one is this? I feel like I've heard it before…" Allen smirks, and grabs his music back.

"We've heard it before, it's the last song I've sung and it will be the first!" Allen smiles and I can't hold myself back anymore. Tilting his head downwards my lips gently pressed against his. The whitette gasps but doesn't pull away and starts kissing back. Placing my hands on his cheeks I pull him into a deeper kiss; thrusting my tongue into his mouth I try to find his tongue. Allen presses closer onto me and rocks his hip slightly.

"Nnn… L-Lavi…" My hands wandered up his shirt and I begin rubbing his chest. Groping his chest Allen gasps and loses his breath.

"I want you Allen…" I growled. That's when I felt Allen panic from under me. He kept trying to pull his hands away and he even kneed me a couple times.

"L-Lavi s-stop, we need to stop t-this." Tears started trickling from his glossy silver eyes but I don't stop. I continue kissing him and Allen continues to struggle. Much to his luck and my despair someone knocks on the door.

"Your Majesty I need to talk to you about something." Komui's voice filters through the

cracks in the door. As I pull away saliva snaps between us and more tears slide down his cheeks. Wiping his tears away with my thumb I yell back.

"I'm kind of busy can it wait?!" Allen slides of my lap and stands next to me straightens himself out.

"No!" He opens the door and his eyes widen when he see's a edgy Allen standing next to me. "What is Walker doing here?"

"I was just discussing the music choice for the masquerade Saturday. I apologize I'll be leaving now." He leans over my desk and gathers the wrinkled music into his hands. He quickly whispers into my ear.

"I thought you were better than Tyki, I guess not." Allen walks past Komui and I can feel his tears already falling. Resisting the urge to push past my stupid advisor and chase after him I sit down straightening my hair.

"May I help you and your constant urge to ruin my personal time?"

"Your personal time? And what were you doing with Mr. Walker?"

"I told you we were just talking about music pieces. Nothing more nothing less." Irked by this conversation I place my head on my hand and stare at my source of all my troubles.

"Lavi I need you to stop meeting with Allen he's ruining your image. We can't allow people to think you will sleep around with anyone."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone! Especially not Allen!"

"Oh so what were you doing? Playing reach around?" Komui accuses.

"Reach around? We weren't doing anything?" Around this time Lenalee walks into the

room also, and quickly sits down on the couch next to her brother.

"You don't sound too sure about yourself there. Also do you know why Allen is crying?"

"Damnit!" I pound my fist on the table, papers fly all around us.

"Just tell us what you were doing with Allen then we can all get on with our lives." Komui agrees.

"Fine! We were making out! My god. It's not going to hurt anyone!"

**(A/N) I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! IT'S THE BEST I CAN DO IT 2 HOURS! I wanted to update on time but I haven't had the ability to write this chapter at all so I apologize for that. Also another note I've been working on another Laven story ,cause you know that's ALL I write, and it's really good in my eyes and I'm going to finish it first before I even upload the first chapter. I'm becoming smart about the situation aren't I? Anyways what did you think of the Lime, I think that's considered lime? Well I gotta go write some chapters and goof off because that's what I do best. Also if you haven't check out Back and Forth although I'm not updating it at the moment due to writers block and the fact I hate myself for letting my story be horrible. Anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. His Gray Circus

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND MAGGIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

I feel like everything is crashing down around me. When he finally made me feel accepted, he just had to ruin it with desires. Everyone is lust filled creatures that only want you to be hurting. Wait, wait, wait... Calm down Allen, maybe you're overreacting? It was only a little make out session, you've done it with Tyki before so why not Lavi. No harm, no foul right? That little voice in my head tries hard to make everything seem okay, but something is definitely wrong. I cannot be accepting of this, but I can't hate the king for all eternity. Shaking my head violently, and flopping on my bed I can't help but curl into a ball.

This has happened to me before but why can't I accept this...?Maybe it's because I actually thought I could trust Lavi. Trust him to not do what Tyki and the countless others have done before him. Those once trusted are being transformed by deceit... My cheeks become wet and tears lightly 'plunk' onto the mattress. He broke through the barrier within a few short weeks, it's impossible. I spent weeks, no years building those things... Hoping those who hurt me can't take everything away from me. I'm not that weak as a person... Living in my dark thoughts, I wrap my blanket around my body in hope that I may stop shivering.

My eyelids begin to grow heavy but I force myself to stay awake. On top of everything that has been happening in the real world, my dream world has not been to kindly either... Dreams of those I love being murdered, but that list is being cut inch by inch. Mostly the circus children help plague my dreams. Murmuring about how I left them, betrayed them even.

My eyes widen at a realization. Swiftly sitting up I throw on my common clothes which consist of brown trousers, knee high black boots, a white linen shirt, and a black tattered cloak that wrapped around my shoulders and went past my knees. Looking back at my room I can't help but feel sad for a moment. You are only visiting the circus, you are coming back... Eventually. Smiling at myself I leave the castle leaving not a single trace left behind.

When I reach the circus lot, tons of people gather around the main tent. Curious; pulling my hood tighter to my face and follow the river of people. Standing next to a row of bleachers people begin to cheer and Tyki's voice rings out causing me to flinch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the world of illusion and magic! Now who's ready for magic!" The crowd cheers and music blares. Stepping on the tips of my feet I see nothing but the back of people's heads. Someone tugs on my cloak and my heart begins to pound out of my chest. Turning I see Katy clutching to the edge of my cloak. She has a cut running across her forehead and her blond hair is soiled by dirt.

"Help us please…" Tears brim her eyes and I pull the hood back, her tears finally spill over. Picking her up into my arms I walk out of the tent with her wailing like a banshee. Wiping her tears away; smiling at her.

"What happened after I left?"

"Mr. Tyki got really angry, but Ms Betty protected us for about a week. Then she went bye bye, she hasn't been back since. Mr. Tyki hit us a lot…" As she looks away I see a bruise on her arm. Angry burns throughout my body.

"Why did Betty leave? I told her to watch over you."

"She went 'poof' and never came back. She talked to Tyki and never came back." As we reach her tent someone calls out. Tons of children come rushing around me so excited tugging on my clothes. They all look slightly bloody and bruised, dirt is clumped into their hair. Shocked I walked into the tent, to be even more flabbergasted. They have no beds, not even sheets to lay on, just dirt.

"We need to get you guys cleaned up…" We head outside and grab the buckets. This is ridiculous. Why is Tyki treated the children like this? Stripping off my cloak I pull the first child near me and pour a bucket of water over them.

"Cold!"

"Well of course it's cold, it's winter." I wrap the cloak around him and he shivers. Who is this child? I don't remember him…

"Then why did you do that?" At this point I can he teeth chattering. I pour the next bucket over the next child.

"You can't be dirty now can you?"

About two hours later all the children were clean I was looking at their wounds. Some of them weren't so serious, just a couple of scrapes and bruises while the others were slightly infected. Sighing I stitch them up and think of my life back into the castle. I can't leave them alone but I can't leave Lavi…

"Allen! Tyki is done with the show, he's going to be on his way here!" My eyes widen and the tent flap swings open. He stands there, almost expectant that I would come back. Tyki crosses his arms across his chest and smirks.

"Look what the rat dragged in. Who knew the king's entertainer would come to our lowly circus." As I step backwards he walks in and the kids hide on the edges of the tent. He's so close to me I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Hello Tyki, it's been awhile." As I stand my ground he moves shockingly closer which I didn't know was even possible. There's absolutely no space between us.

"Certainly… How's working for the king going? Is he treating you like a toy too. Of course you're nothing but an attractive trophy." Smacking his cheek, red begins to blossom automatically.

"Shut up Tyki, you don't own me anymore. I'm not a toy for your disposal!" He grabs my shoulders and pushes me onto the ground. He licks his lips and yells at the children to get out.

"You are nothing but my toy." His lips smash against mine. Tyki's hands roam over my body and he begins to remove my shirt. Kicking against his ribcage, he pulls away causing me to gasp for air. Once I catch my breath, I yell for help. He clamps his hand over my mouth but my teeth snap shut around his hand. Blood fills into my mouth.

"You have to try harder than that." More rough kissing happened after that, and quite frankly I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember was a sharp pain in my backside and waking up in Lavi's arms.

**(A/N) Sorry for the late chapter but I have excuses actually. I've had a crappy week, I got bands for my braces and I can't speak it kinda sucks a lot. Also there was a whole thing that may have resulted my brother in jail. Yea he almost ruined a marriage because of that too, so I'm sorry if this is short or terrible grammar I didn't have time to check. Also my friend is almost at my house and I' going to leave to celebrate her birthday with her. YEP anyways review and enjoy sorry once again SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
